8 Kids
by Malcolm Son of Athena-Poseidon
Summary: Five months later after the Gaint war, the Seven plus Nico, go to Mt. O and they have a choice by some man that they, not even Annebeth, knows. Who is it and WHat does that thing want
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a new story about PJO and you will have to read this story to find out. After HoO. This story is about the Seven and Nico. It only Has **_Percabeth _**no other Percy lover things.**

**Disclaimer:**

_I am a fanfictioner, so I can't be the Rick dude. (I know that fanfictioner is not a real word, and I know that his name is not Rick dude.)_

Percy PoV (Five months later {after the Giant War)

I was kissing Annebeth when Nico came and told us that the Gods wanted to see us. "Great, it has only been one day since they thank us for the, um wise girl how many times have than thank us now?" I asked.

"Seaweed Brain, I _think_..."

"What did you just say," Nico asked. "Was it _think _I heard_?_"

"Do you want to like Nico, and yes I said _Think_. Now let me continue what I was saying. I think it is about 4256 or 4284 times. And that is from Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades, and Dionysus. Both Greek and Roman from. "

"That is how many times they have thanked us in five little months. Now that is a lot of thanks." I said.

"When the gods said to me 'We will not thank you this time but we will protecting you. And by you, I mean Percy, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Annebeth, Leo, and Piper.' Those were Zeus own words, so who know what they will do. And I have a girlfriend. Bye." Then Nico disappear into the shadows.

"Did Nico just say that he had a girlfriend? Well we can ask him later, but now before we go to Mount Olympus I have a question that only you can answer." Then I got on my knee and pop the question. "Will you be my wife?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. But what about my mom?"

"Do you remember yesterday when I asked your mom to talk with me?"

"Yes"

"That is when I asked if I could have your hand. Ok, we are ready to go to Olympus now, Hermes."

After Five minutes of waiting for Hermes we were on Mount Olympus. Then my Honey When and thank her mom. Wait would she be my mom too, or would still be my first cousin? I will ask Annebeth later about that.

"I got a girlfriend." Leo screamed out. And everyone in the room just laughs.

"It's true." Nico says. "I have seen her and see is the one that me my girlfriend." More laugher came after that.

"Who is it?" Guess who said that.*cough, cough Piper cough*

"For Nico is Nancy Hopper, and for me it is Emil Jones."

"While all of you guys have silly little girlfriends, I have a future wife. So I beat all of you." It was so quit that you could hear people talking on the street 600 floors below.

"Good job, man." Nico said. "10 bucks. Here you go."

"Now it my turn to asked Piper that. 20 bucks, there."

"And me for Hazel. 100 bucks, I knew I should have played a move sooner."

Just then the gods called us to the room.

**Hope you liked it.**

-MSoAP-


	2. Chapter 2

Annebeth PoV

When we walk into the throne room, a bright light appear in the middle of the hearth. All of the sudden the gods bowed down to this guy. Then I turn to him and being myself saying, "Who are you? And why do the gods bow to you?"

"So, you are Annebeth Chase, daughter of Athena and the true heroine of Olympus." The man then looked at Percy and said, "The bane of my daughter and grandson himself, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and the true hero of Olympus."

"How do you know us and are you a god?" I asked again.

"You see when I first made my offspring, Love, Gaea, and Uranus **(A/N yes I know that is his roman name so if you can tell me what is Greek name is you get something like an oc or a blue cookie made by Percy's mom, Sally.)** Love took over before he made Gaea and Uranus have the first sex of everything. Now can you guess how I am?"

"Chaos. You. Are. Chaos." (**Guess who)**

"Yes I am, and I have something that you might be fun for you 8 and the gods and all you have to say is yes."

"What is the fun you are talking about?"

"Listen to this. I talk you into the past, let you choose thought to have your memories or not, and the time where I will send you back is the summer than Percy Jackson learn that he was a demigod. Do you want to or not? The choose is yours. You will have 5 hours to decide if you want to do this or not. Good-day." Then he was gone.

Leo PoV

Chaos himself came and talk to us. Us, the seven and Nico. I know what I want.

Piper PoV

Chaos is hot was the only thing that was thinking when he was in the room. I think you will know what I will choose.

Jason PoV

Will I still be at Camp Jupiter or on the bus that I found my beautiful girlfriend? I guess that is the choose I have to make.

Nico PoV

I will get to be with my sister again. I don't care what anybody says. My answer is YES.

Percy PoV

Sixth grade all over again, but that was the first time that I did see Annebeth. Oh, and my dad. Ok will do it if Annebeth will tell me what to say.

Frank PoV

My answer is YES. I can see my mom and grandmother again.

Hazel PoV

Will I still be in the underworld or at Camp Jupiter? But Frank.

Annebeth PoV

It was five hours later and Chaos returned. Everyone has decided but me. Everyone, except Percy who will say what I tell him say, will say yes.

Luke will be there, but it will be before I say YES.

**Hope you liked it. Remember that the gods will on in your hearts and mind.**

**I am not the **_Rick dude._

**And try to read my other story **_the Gene Mixer Upper_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me only in the ninth grade so I cannot be the awesome** _Rick dude_.

**This will be the chapter that can kill you, so if you don't like big, or short, or even misspellings, then this chapter is not for you at all. **

**Percy PoV **this story from now on will be in Percy View _so be cool, boy_ (**if some can tell me what be cool is form you get an OC in this story {look at bottom for the stuff you need)**

When Chaos came back everyone made their choice he said if they want their memory just ask about that. Then he said, "I will talk to you one at a time and when you are talking to me, you will tell me if you want to back in time or not. If you say no I will send you back to camp. The order is Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Annebeth, and Percy. So come on Piper."

**Time skip**

After an hour of just sitting still for Chaos to call me in. when Chaos said, "Percy Jackson" I jump for joy and cried so loudly that I nearly killed the gods eardrum. When I walk in I saw the clothes of everyone else** (Dun, dun, dun)** so the hero of Olympus was scared.

"Percy, I can't tell you if your girlfriend when back in time or not, so the choice is all yours."

"Wait, so I can make the called and not Annebeth?"

"Yes."

"Then I chose to go back in time. I want to see Annebeth for the first time, and I want to see my mom again." **(Let's get this straight. While the Giant War was going on, of the Giant took his mom and Paul to Greece and kill them right in forte of Percy. So sorry if you like Sally because I had to kill her.)**

"Ok then this might be painful. And it would be worse that the River Styx. And the day I am going to send you to the day of before the trip, so you have 24 hours to tell Grover, Annebeth, and your other friends that you come from the future, but I say talk to Chiron first. Then whoever you want to tell."

Then he did a spell that I could not even understate which isn't a lot of stuff. Then it fell like getting shot, stab, hit, jumping into the Styx. If you could fell that, times that by 100 and you get a little closer to the pain, but still a faraway form it.

So,"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."


End file.
